


【凛绪】小熊娃娃限时买一送一

by Heritsu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heritsu/pseuds/Heritsu
Summary: 夹娃娃被正主抓包这种事
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Isara Mao
Kudos: 5





	【凛绪】小熊娃娃限时买一送一

周末商场顶楼的电玩城，四处洋溢着虚拟跑车疾驰漂移的摩擦声，篮球入筐的哐当声。

而衣更真绪正聚精会神地……对着一台娃娃机。

娃娃机里的玩偶定期更换，除了人见人爱经久不衰的Hello Kitty、哆啦A梦、皮卡丘之类的国民心头好，商家还会贴合时下最流行的ip摆上一台。他眼前的就是这样一台机子，穿着骑士装的小熊玩偶们填满了整个玻璃箱，脖子上挂着骑士棋子金链的红纽扣眼睛小熊歪着脑袋看他，衣领不整微微敞开。真是的，简直和某人一模一样啊。

衣更真绪唇角弯出自己也未察觉的温柔笑容，无意吸引了隔壁站着的小姐姐，她走上前问：“你也是Knights的粉丝吗？”

那台娃娃机里正是和Knights联动的小熊玩偶。

“啊，不……不过，应该也算是吧。”

衣更真绪下意识否认，身为Trickstar的一员，在学院里和Knights的几次合作都不算太愉快。不过要说粉丝的话……单推也算是粉吧。

上回朔间凛月抱着他的胳膊撒娇，嘴里碎碎念着什么我可是一心一意爱着ま～くん的，就算讨厌Knights也要喜欢我。他试图解释，不，我没有讨厌Knights，也当然——

也当然最喜欢我哦。凛月眨着眼睛看他，脸上带着得逞的狡黠笑意。

嗯，好啦。衣更真绪没有否认，毕竟——他本来也是要这么说的，虽然措辞要含蓄一点点，但大意总是一样的。

大抵是他的乔装不错，凛月送的黑色鸭舌帽就能遮住半张脸，配上一身再普通不过的白衬衫，小姐姐没认出他来，他可以继续专心地，呃，夹娃娃。

一走神，夹起的娃娃还没到半途就啪嗒一下摔下来，栽葱一样倒了个儿。得益于家里有个妹妹，他的夹娃娃技术其实不错，一眼就看出商家又调低了概率，夹子的松度较之旁边的机子要松得多，摆明是看中了Knights在女孩中的人气高，借机又多敲一点。

可恶，所以本来不是目标客户的我为什么要来夹娃娃。

“是送给女朋友的吗？”小姐姐看他投进第五个币，好奇地问道。

“不是……是给我自己。”

想要夹幼驯染的联动玩偶这种事情，怎么想都很奇怪啊。虽然凛月毫不掩饰地在包上挂满他的徽章，声称要做世界第一的真绪推，但是他那个包有百分之八十的时间都是衣更真绪本人在帮他背——搞得冰鹰隐晦地问他是否有一点自恋倾向。

而且就算和凛月抱怨也没有用，他只会笑得直不起腰，再认真掰扯着手指说真绪的自恋程度完全——不及我爱你的那么深哦。这个人不管说什么都能选到最暧昧的说法，一旦反驳就会被带进更深的坑里，所以还是干脆不管他说什么都默认来的方便。

又失败了，这次根本就没有夹中，夹子从圆滚滚的脑袋上刮过，只弄乱了小熊的毛。

一只微凉的手忽然搭上他的肩，他被吓了一跳，无由来想到被熊拍肩是不能转头的，回头就会被拍掉脑袋。

“ま～くん？”

衣更真绪转过头，戴着口罩将下半张脸遮的严严实实的人站在他身旁，睫毛又长又翘，红眼睛看着他，他的心跳忽然加快了一拍，小声唤出他的名字，“凛月。”

“你怎么在这？”

他们几乎是同一时间说道。

朔间凛月从口袋里掏出一大把游戏币，隔着口罩似乎也能窥见他上扬的唇角：“夹娃娃。”

“欸——？那你来吧。”

衣更真绪退到一边让出位置，朔间凛月熟练的握住把手，眼睛盯住一个娃娃就按下去，夹子颤颤巍巍勾住小熊玩偶的链子，哐当一下，娃娃掉进出口洞里。衣更真绪眼尖看见那是个手上拿着曲奇饼的小熊，不是他要抓的那个。

朔间凛月夹到手了却也不停，一边投着剩下的游戏币一般抱怨：“小朱好麻烦哦，突然说想要这套娃娃，然后被小濑说了平时也不见他对前辈有多尊敬，小孩子老是在奇怪的地方有仪式感。为了避免小朱把整台娃娃机买下来这种事情，由我负责帮他凑齐全套。ま～くん呢？”

他眨眨眼：“该不是专门来夹我的娃娃吧？”

喂喂，知道就不要说出来了。

衣更真绪无由来觉得有些闷闷的，随便找了个借口：“我也是帮妹妹收集玩偶罢了。”

“哦——是这样吗。我还以为ま～くん也想要娃娃。”朔间凛月故作可惜地叹气，声音也低了低。

明知他是在装，衣更真绪还是差点没忍住坦白，好在凛月也没有深究的意思，他的动作娴熟，游戏币更是眼睛眨也不眨地往里扔，比东想西想的衣更真绪速度要快多了。说到底只要扔得多就能夹得准，不一会儿取物箱就堆满了好几只娃娃。

“说起来，凛月什么时候对这个这么熟练了？”

“欸？”他偏了偏头，“当然是前段时间为了夹ま～くん的娃娃练出来的啊，我可是搬空了一台机子哦，在家里也放满了柜子，ま～くん想要吗？”

衣更真绪忽然觉得脸有些烫，“不了，我要自己的娃娃做什么……”

“那我的，你要不要？”

朔间凛月从箱子里抓出一个小熊娃娃，红纽扣衣领半开的，伸到他面前。衣更真绪犹豫了一会儿，还是伸出手去接，然后他的手腕被反手捉住，朔间凛月的声音带了些笑意：“买一送一。”


End file.
